Beloved Frienemy
by oshinno
Summary: Ichigo si pangeran sekolah yang jatuh cinta pada musuh sekaligus temannya. Menyimpan rasa semenjak Junior School membuat ia ragu akan perasaan sang pujaan. Namun saat ia melihat gadis yang ia sukai bersama pemuda lain membuat hatinya terasa sakit dan membuatnya berterus terang akan perasaannya...
**BLEACH**

 **Beloved Frienemy**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typos, Alayness, Alur Kecepetan**

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **0o0**

Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang siswa di Karakura International School. Dia itu tinggi, pintar, tampan, dan juga dia itu kapten Tim Basket sekolah, jadi tak heran jika hampir semua siswi yang ada di sekolah itu menjadi fans dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Tapi walaupun banyak gadis yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya, tak ada satupun yang dapat menarik hati si pemuda tampan ini, karena hati pemuda itu telah terjerat pesona dari seorang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

Mereka satu sekolah sejak Sekolah Dasar hingga sekarang. Mereka ada di satu kelas yaitu kelas XIIA. Namun mereka selalu terjebak persaingan yang ketat dalam hal prestasi ataupun hal lainnya. Namun walaupun begitu mereka tetap menjadi teman dekat.

Entah mengapa Ichigo tak pernah mau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Justru Ichigo selalu saja menganggu gadis itu. Mungkin itu caranya agar selalu dekat dengan gadis mungil pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Ya, seperti saat ini. Ichigo tengah menganggu Rukia yang tengah serius membaca buku di kursinya.

"Ayolah midgetku sayang….."

"Diamlah _Mikan_ no _Baka_ , jangan menganggu terus. Aku sedang belajar." Kata Rukia mengeser kursinya agar lebih jauh dari Ichigo. Aish, mungkin ia harus menyalahkan gurunya yang sudah membuat ia satu bangku dengan Ichigo.

"Jangan marah Rukia, aku hanya bercanda." Kata Ichigo. "Lagipula, kau terlalu serius belajar." Lanjut pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja aku harus rajin. Jika tidak pasti peringkat pertama ujian nanti kau yang akan mendapatkannya. Aku tidak rela hal itu terjadi." Sahut Rukia. Gadis ini memang tak pernah mau kalah dari siapapun, apalagi untuk hal pelajaran.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan dan mengacak pelan rambut pendek Rukia, sukses hal itu membuat Ichigo mendapat pukulan pelan di bahunya.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?!" kata Rukia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo saat melihat Rukia berjalan meninggalkannya di ruang kelas itu.

Rukia menoleh. "Pergi." Jawabnya.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja, asal tak bertemu denganmu." Jawab Rukia.

Ichigo hanya menatap kepergian Rukia dengan pasrah. Entah kapan ia dapat menjadikan gadis itu miliknya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari dua orang siswa menghampiri dirinya. Mereka adalah Hitsugaya dan Ishida, sahabat Ichigo.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Ishida.

Ichigo menoleh. "Hah, entahlah. Kupikir ia tak suka padaku." Kata Ichigo menghela nafas.

Ishida dan Hitsugaya berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau bahkan belum mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Kalian tadi lihat kan, Rukia memang tidak suka padaku." Ujar Ichigo pasrah.

Ishida dan Hiitsugaya saling pandang, mereka tahu jika Ichigo sudah menyukai Rukia sejak mereka berada di Junior School. Namun entah mengapa pemuda itu tak pernah mau menyatakan perasaannya. Sebagai teman yang baik, tentu saja mereka berusaha membantu Ichigo.

 **KRIING**

Bel masuk berbunyi, membuat para siswa yang awalnya tengah bersantai ataupun pergi ke kantin langsung berlari ke kelas masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Rukia yang berjalan dengan malas ke tempat duduknya.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia. "Midgetku sayang, darimana saja kau? Aku sangat merindukanmu…" kata Ichigo.

Rukia langsung menatap tajam Ichigo. "Ichigo! Hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu." Kata Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka meanggilmu begitu." Ujar Ichigo. Pemuda tampan ini memang suka sekali menggoda Rukia, salah satu cara untuk mendapat perhatian dari sang pujaan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka!" kata Rukia. Pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku suka."

"Aku tidak suka."

"Aku suka."

"Tidak."

"Suka."

"Ah sudahlah, kau menyebalkan." Kata Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Hei, jangan marah begitu." Kata Ichigo.

Rukia tak menyahut, gadis itu hanya diam dan tak memperdulikan Ichigo.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo lagi. Rukia tetap tak menyahut. Gadis itu hanya diam.

"Ayolah Rukia~, jangan marah." Kata Ichigo.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, _Sensei_ sudah datang. Jadi kau diamlah." Kata Rukia menatap seorang pria berkacamata yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas.

Ya, mau tak mau Ichigo pun diam dan langsung menyimak pelajaran yan diterangkan oleh _Sensei_ -nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar saat bel tanda pelajaran telah berakhir berbunyi. Tak terkecuali Ichigo dan juga Rukia. Namun Rukia lebih dulu pergi, sepertinya ia masih marah pada Ichigo. Biasanya mereka akan pulang bersama, karena memang rumah mereka yang bersebelahan.

"Hei Ichigo!" panggil Hitsugaya.

Ichigo pun menoleh pada sahabatnya yang bertubuh ' _imut'_ tersebut. "Apa?" sahut Ichigo.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan Rukia?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak. Sepertinya ia masih marah denganku." Jawab Ichigo.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia marah?" Tanya Hitsugaya. Mereka pun mulai berjalan bersama keluar dari kelas itu.

"Aku hanya menggodanya." Jawab Ichigo.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Dia itu cantik dan pintar pasti banyak pemuda lain yang juga suka padanya. Memang kau mau ada pria lain yang mendapatkan Rukia?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Ichigo cepat. Ia tidak mau Rukia menjadi milik orang lain. Hanya boleh menjadi miliknya. Egois? Memang.

"Kalau begitu nyatakan perasaanmu." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Akan aku nyatakan, disaat yang tepat…." Kata Ichigo.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu.." ujar Hitsugaya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan." Ujar Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil itupun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo tepat didepan parkiran. Sedangkan Ichigo, ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata Hitsugaya. _Pria lain mendapatkan Rukia?_ Tidak akan terjadi selama ia ada.

Ichigo pun berjalan kearah motor _sport_ hitamnya terparkir dan menaiki motor itu. Ia memakai helm dan langsung tancap gas menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk Ichigo sampai kerumahnya. Begitu sampai ia langsung melepas helm dan masuk kerumahnya. Ia agak heran karena tak menemukan Ayah dan juga kedua adiknya.

"Mungkin mereka sedang pergi." Ujar Ichigo.

Ia pun langsung naik kelantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Setelah itu ia melepas kemeja seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan kaos santai berwarna hitam. Ia lalu melihat jendela, tepat kearah kamar Rukia.

"Aku akan minta maaf padanya." Kata Ichigo bersemangat.

Pemuda itupun langsung turun dari lantai dua, dan pergi kerumah Rukia.

Dan karena jarak rumah mereka yang dekat, hanya butuh sekitar dua menit untuk Ichigo agar sampai dirumah Rukia. Ichigo mengetuk pintu. Dan tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Saat pintu terbuka, nampaklah seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan namun terlihat sangat dingin. Dia itu Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak Rukia. Pria paling _sistercomplex_ di dunia. Jika berani menyentuh Rukia seujung jari saja, bersiaplah mendapat sapaan dari _Shinigami_ saat itu juga.

"Byakuya- _san_ , apa Rukia ada?" Tanya Ichigo sopan. Sumpah demi apapun, Ichigo sangat malas bertemu dengan laki-laki ini. Menurutnya laki-laki ini sangat 'dingin' dan tak menyukai siapapun.

"Ada. Dikamarnya." Jawab Byakuya.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Untuk apa?"

 **GLEKH**

Ichigo langsung menelan ludah. Jika ia berkata jujur dan mengatakan jika Rukia sedang marah padanya, bisa langsung di ' _kill'_ dia.

"Kami akan mendiskusikan tugas kelompok." Jawab Ichigo berbohong.

Byakuya menatap Ichigo tajam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia membuk lebar pintu rumahnya. "Cari saja ke kamarnya." Kata Byakuya. Ichigo langsung bernafas lega.

"Ha'i." kata Ichigo. Ia pun langsung masuk kerumah itu.

"Hei Kurosaki. Jika kau berbuat macam-macam pada Adikku, akan kupastikan besok kau tak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit." Kata Byakuya.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Iya Byakuya-san." Jawab Ichigo. Ichigo pun berjalan ke kamar Rukia yang ada dilantai dua. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo.

Taka da sahutan dari dalam.

Ichigo pun mencoba membuka pintu kamar Rukia dan teryata berhasil. Ia lalu masuk dan mencari Rukia.

 **KRIET**

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat Ichigo langsung menoleh. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat melihat Rukia yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk.

Dan Rukia yang melihat Ichigo tengah berada di kamarnya langsung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kya-hmmmpp…" Rukia berteriak, namun sebelum Byakuya mendengarnya Ichigo langsung membekap mulut Rukia dan menjatuhkan gadis itu keatas kasur dengan posisi ia ada diatas.

Rukia melotot pada Ichigo. Ia berusaha berontak, namun dengan tubuh mungilnya tak mungkin ia dapat lepas dari bekapan Ichigo.

"Akan aku lepas, jika kau janji tidak akan berteriak." Kata Ichigo.

Awalnya Rukia terus berontak, tapi akhirnya ia pun mengangguk setuju. Ichigo pun bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di ranjang Rukia. Dan Rukia pun ikut duduk di disamping Ichigo.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?! Masuk ke kamar seorang gadis tanpa permisi!" gadis itu langsung bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Daritadi aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu, tapi kau tidak membuka pintunya. Jadi ya aku buka saja." Jawab Ichigo jujur.

"Tentu saja aku tidak dengar, aku sedang mandi tadi." Kata Rukia. "Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Ujar Ichigo menyampaikan niat awalnya ingin menemui Rukia.

"Iya, sudah aku maafkan." Kata Rukia.

"Tapi Rukia, apa kau ingin terus begitu? Hehehe…?" Tanya Ichigo terkekeh sembari menunjuk Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia menatap dirinya.

Oh, _shit_.

Ia baru sadar jika sedari tadi ia hanya menggunakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Dasar Ichigo _pervert_." Kata Rukia menampar Ichigo, dan langung berlari kembali ke kamar mandi.

" _Ittai_ , ini sakit Rukia. Ah dasar gadis itu." Ujar Ichigo. Merasa sudah tak ada uusan dikamar itu Ichigo pun keluar dari sana. Karena Rukia sudah memaafkannya jadi ya, masalahnya sudah selesai kan?

Ichigo pun langsung pulang kerumahnya. Saat itu ia sudah mendapati Ayah serta kedua adiknya berada dirumah.

"Ichi- _nii_ darimana?" Tanya adik Ichigo yang bernama Karin.

"Dari rumah Rukia." Jawab Ichigo.

"Wah, apa Ichi- _nii_ sudah pacaran dengan Rukia- _nee_?" Tanya Yuzu.

Wajah Ichigo memerah. Pertanyaaan macam apa itu? Oke, kedua adiknya memang sudah tahu jika ia menyukai Rukia. Sial, itu semua berawal pada saat Karin tengah membersihkan kamarnya dan tak sengaja menemukan foto Rukia. Dan mulai saat itu kedua adiknya sangat suka menggoda dirinya perihal Rukia.

"He-hei Yuzu, maksudmu apa hah?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii pikir aku tidak tahu jika setiap malam Ichi- _nii_ memandangi foto Rukia- _nee_?"

Oh, _shit_. Darimana juga anak itu tahu.

"Sudahlah, kalian itu anak kecil diam saja." Kata Ichigo langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Yuzu dan Karin saling pandang, mereka lalu saling melempar senyum jahil.

Sedangkan Ichigo, ia sudah ada dikamarnya, dan berbaring diranjangnya.

"Aku harus segera menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Kata Ichigo semangat.

Ichigo mulai membayangkan wajah manis Rukia, midgetnya itu sangat manis jika wajahnya memerah. Aish, membayangkannya saja membuat detak jantung Ichigo dua kali lebih cepat. Dan tanpa terasa Ichigo mulai menutup matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah Ichigo langsung mencari Rukia. Dan saat ia berjalan menuju kelas ia melihat midgetnya itu tengah membaca buku di bawah pohon sakura. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei, midget.." panggil Ichigo duduk di samping Rukia.

Rukia pun menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja mencarimu." Jawab Ichigo tersenyum kearah Rukia.

 **BLUSH**

Wajah Rukia memanas, ah sial. Senyuman Ichigo benar-benar menawan. Bahkan Rukia tak dapat mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

Ichigo yang melihat wajah Rukia memerah langsung menatap khawatir gadis itu. "Wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Ichigo menempelkan keningnya pada kening Rukia.

Wajah Rukia semakin memerah, dengan cepat ia menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa…." Kata Rukia.

Ichigo pun kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. "Wajahmu merah, jadi kukira kau demam." Ujar Ichigo. Aduh, kenapa sekarang dia yang jadi tidak peka?

Rukia pun berdiri. "Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi,lebih baik segera masuk kelas." Kata Rukia.

Ichigo pun ikut berdiri. "Iya," sahutnya.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas.

"Kyaa~ Kurosaki- _kun_ …" teriak beberapa gadis yang dilewati Ichigo. Sepertinya mereka fans Ichigo.

"Kurosaki- _kun_ kencanlah denganku.." teriak seorang gadis.

"Kurosaki- _kun_ jadilah kekasihku…" teriak yang lainnya.

Ichigo hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman. Dan melirik Rukia, ia ingin melihat reaksi Rukia saat para gadis itu meminta ia menjadi kekasih mereka. Namun Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum masam saat melihat reaksi Rukia yang biasa saja. Padahal ia ingin melihat Rukia cemburu.

Ah Ichigo, asal kau tau saja. Dibalik wajah biasa Rukia, rasanya gadis itu ingin menampar fans-fans Ichigo yang sangat genit ini.

"Maaf semuanyya kami harus segera masuk kelas." Kata Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia, tak menghiraukan teriakan tak terima dari para fansnya.

Ichigo tak melepaskan tangan Rukia hingga mereka sampai kedalam kelas, sepertinya Ichigo sangat menikmati saat ia menggengam tangan Rukia seperti ini. Namun siulan-siulan menggoda dan teriakan yang teman-temannya lontarkan harus membuat ia terpaksa melepas tangan Rukia.

Dan tiga jam pelajaran yang harusnya digunakan untuk belajar, justru Ichigo gunakan untuk menatap wajah Rukia yang tengah serius memperhatikan penjelasan dari _Sensei_ mereka.

Dan pada saat jam istirahat, entah mengapa Rukia tiba-tiba saja langsung meninggalkan kelas dan Ichigo yang melihat hal itu pun langsung mengikuti Rukia. Dan pada akhirnya Ichigo mengikuti Rukia hingga ke taman belakang sekolah.

' _Untuk apa Rukia kesini?'_ batin Ichigo. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Rukia.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Rukia. Mereka mengobrol cukup lama, hingga akhirnya secara tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menarik Rukia kedalam pelukannya. Dan Rukia tersenyum karena hal itu.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Ia memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"Siapa laki-laki itu? Apa ia tadi baru menyatakan perasaanya pada Rukia? Dan Rukia menerimanya?" Tanya Ichigo entah pada siapa.

Setelah beberapa saat laki-laki itupun pergi, dan Rukia hanya tinggal sendiri ditempat itu. Ichigo pun menghampiri Rukia.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Rukia yang mendengar suara Ichigo langsung terkaget. "Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Siapa laki-iaki tadi Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu dia siapa." Kata Rukia berbalik dan meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo pun langsung menarik tangan Rukia, namun karena tarikannya yang terlalu kuat membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Dan dengan bodohnya saat Rukia terjatuh kearahnya justru Ichigo menghindar, hingga membuat lutut Rukia terluka.

Ichigo yang merasa bersalah pun langsung berjongkok dan melihat luka Rukia. "Ru-Rukia? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tadi tidak sengaja…" kata Ichigo.

Namun tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Ichigo, Rukia langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo. Walau dengan tertatih-tatih Rukia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh.

Namun ia langsung memekik kaget saat merasakan tubuh mungilnya melayang. Ternyata Ichigo menggendongnya _bridal style._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kau terluka, jadi harus ke UKS." Jawab Ichigo.

Rukia hanya bisa menurut, karena percuma saja walaupun ia memberontak pasti Ichigo tak akan menurunkan dirinya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju UKS itu banyak siswi yang memandang kagum Ichigo.

"Andai saja yang sedang digendong Ichigo- _senpai_ itu aku…" kata Seorang gadis.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu barharap, kau tidak lihat Ichigo- _senpai_ itu menyukai Rukia- _senpai_." Sahut temannya.

"Iya…"

.

.

Setelah sampai UKS, Ichigo langsung menurunkan Rukia keatas kasur. Ia lalu mencari obat antiseptic di dalam kotak P3K. Setelah menemukannya ia lalu mencari kapas dan mulai membersihkan luka dilutut Rukia.

"Ittai.. " Rukia meringis sakit.

"Maaf membuatmu terluka." Kata Ichigo.

"Sudahlah tak apa." Kata Rukia.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo memeluk Rukia, membuat gadis itu memekik kaget pada awalnya.

"Mungkin aku sudah terlambat mengatakan ini, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menyatakanku perasaanku padamu tanpa harus menyimpannya lebih lama lagi." Kata Ichigo.

Rukia mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu apa Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

Ichigo lalu melepas pelukannya dan menatap onyx Rukia. " _Aishiteru_ Midget." Kata Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia.

 **DEG**

Rukia menatap ichigo tak percaya. Apa benar pemuda yang ia sukai secara diam-diam ini juga menyukainya?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia. "Kau pasti bercanda?" lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku serius Rukia." Jawab Ichigo. "Tapi sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Laki-laki berambut merah itu pasti sudah menjadi kekasihmu kan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Maksudmu Renji?" Tanya Rukia. "Laki-laki yang ada ditaman tadi kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Hahahahaha…" Rukia tertawa.

Sedangkan Ichigo, ia langsung menatap Rukia bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hahahahaha.. kau yang lucu Ichi…hahaha.." Rukia terus saja tertawa.

"Sudah jangan tertawa terus." Kata Ichigo.

Walaupun Ichigo sudah menyuruh Rukia untuk berhenti tertawa, namun Rukia terus saja tertawa. Hingga akhirnya…

 **SREET…BRUKH**

Ichigo mendorong Rukia hingga membuat gadis itu berpindah posisi dari duduk menjadi berbaring dengan kaki yang menjulur ke lantai.

Tawa Rukia langsung berhenti. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ichigo apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar _Ero_.." kata Rukia mendorong dada bidang Ichigo.

Ichigo tetap tak bergeming dari posisisnya. "Hukuman karena kau terus tertawa dan tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Ichigo.

Ugh, dalam posisi berbahaya seperti ini dengan Ichigo? Rukia rasanya mau pingsan.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau tertawa dan siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Dia Renji, sahabatku." Jawab Rukia.

"Bukan pacarmu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu kenapa dia tadi memelukmu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Karena aku memberinya saran untuk menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang ia sukai." JawaB Rukia.

"Jadi dia tidak menyatakan cinta padamu?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. Ichigo langsung tersenyum senang dan memeluk tubuh Rukia. Membuat posisinya benar-benar menindih Rukia.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Ichi? Kau berat.." ujar Rukia.

Ichigo melepas pelukannya.

 _ **Cup!**_

Dan secara tiba-tiba langsung mengecup bibir mungil Rukia.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kuchiki Rukia." Kata Ichigo.

"Dasar _baka_ ," ujar Rukia

 _ **Cup!**_

Sekali lagi Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia.

"Aku tak akan berhenti menciummu sampai kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku." Kata Ichigo.

"Hei..itu pemaksaan." Kata Rukia.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Ichigo dan kembali mencuri ciuman dari Rukia.

"Sudah! berhenti menciumku _Baka_ ," kata Rukia.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Ugh, baiklah. Akujugamencintaimu." Kata Rukia pelan dan cepat. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini? Entahlah, hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu bagaimana itu terjadi.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan langsung bangun dari posisinya kemudian membantu Rukia untuk duduk.

"Sekarang kau adalah milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak ada pria lain yang boleh mendekatimu selain aku." Kata Ichigo.

"Hei, itu tid-.."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan." Kata Ichigo.

Dan pada akhirnya Rukia hanya bisa pasrah akan pernyataan dari pemuda yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Sepertinya kau harus hati-hati pada sifat over dan mesum dari kekasihmu ini Rukia.

So _becarefull_ Rukia…

 **The End**

 **Kyaaa~ fic ke-empat Shin. Dan fic pertama dari Fandom Bleach….**

 **Semoga reader suka…**

 **Shin Cuma mohon saran dan review dari para reader aja…**

 **Karena Shin masih newbi…**

 **REVIEW….**


End file.
